


Morning ritual

by Fraudulentillusion (PrinceInigo)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceInigo/pseuds/Fraudulentillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning it's the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little headcanon I have and I had to write it. haha;

Normally, the job of waking the king was the job of the servants. But, in Sindria's castle it was left to the kings adviser. Said person was making his way down the hall now, already dressed and ready for the day. The man knocked softly on the door, before entering the kings bedchambers. He walked over to the sleeping form, casting him a glance before drawing the curtains back from the window. The light flooded into the room, causing Ja'far to squint his eyes.   
“Sin.” He walked over to the bed, putting a hand on Sinbad's shoulder and shaking softly, “Get up.” The form groaned, moving around slightly before getting up. The blanket fell, pooling around his lower half.  
“I'm up, I'm up.” Sinbad mumbled, resting his forehead on Ja'far's shoulder, “Always so cruel, waking me from my sleep.”  
“I do it every day Sin, I hardly doubt it would be considered cruel at this point...” He brought his hand up, ruffling Sin's hair, “Get dressed and then I'll brush your hair.” It was a sort of tradition, neither could remember exactly when it started. But, Ja'far was always the one to comb and pull Sinbad's hair back. Sinbad had made his way off the bed, searching around for the proper clothing. Ja'far averted his eyes away from his kings indecent form, trying to occupy himself elsewhere. There was a dip in the mattress on the other side and a hairbrush thrown to Ja'far's side. Ja'far lifted up his robes slightly, shuffling across until he was seated behind Sin,  
“Any other time and I would have appreciated you crawl across the bed like that.” Sinbad teased, as Ja'far hastily grabbed all of Sinbad's hair tugging it harshly,  
“Honestly Sin, do you ever miss a chance to say something like that?” The younger man held the end of Sin's hair, working the brush softly doing his best not to tug too much.  
“I will when you stop making it so easy to do so.” Sinbad teased , leaning his head back to allow Ja'far to brush his hair easier with less pulling. Ja'far let out a noise of discontent, continuing on with his task. The king closed his eyes, letting a pleased sound rise to his throat. Before he knew it, he felt his hair being pulled back,  
“There, done.” Ja'far climbed off the bed, setting the brush on the side table. He turned back to see Sin there with his arms open, and a pout placed on his face hardly befitting a king.  
“Can't we take a few minutes to relax before we have to go to our duties.”  
“Sin, you relax plenty and you see me all throughout the day..”He was pulled towards his lover anyway, Sin resting his face in Ja'far's midsection.  
“But not like this..” He smiled, tightening his grip slightly. Ja'far let out a small sigh, patting the top of Sin's head. A gurgling noise interrupted the intimate moment, as Ja'far's face turned a deep shade of red. Having skipped out on breakfast was letting itself known at the worst time,   
“S-sin I think it's time to get going.” Ja'far was completely red at this point, feeling embarrassed beyond belief. Sinbad let out a laugh, looking up to his adviser,  
“Nothing to be embarrassed about, if you want to be embarrassed..” He stood, swooping Ja'far up and walking towards the door.  
“Sin! Put me down!” Ja'far squirmed around, letting out several profanities as Sinbad walked out in the corridors.   
“Would you look at them..” Sharrkan laughed, watching Sinbad walk down the hallway carrying Ja'far bridal style.   
“Another normal day.” Masrur mumbled to himself, eyes trailing the couple.


End file.
